Don't Eat Chao Fruit
by watchforstars
Summary: WARNING: Chao fruit should not be eaten by any other species but chao. Extreme caution when using. Can cause specimen to become of younger toddler age without cure. Too bad for Amy, chao fruit doesn't come with this label. ShadAmy
1. 1: Chao Fruit Can be Dangerous

Summary:** WARNING:** Chao fruit should not be eaten by any other species but chao. Extreme caution when using. Can cause specimen to become of younger toddler age without cure. Too bad for Amy, chao fruit doesn't come with this label. ShadAmy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Amy, or any other Sonic character that may be used and/or mention in this story. Please be respectful to me and my writing style and personal choice of a favorite coupling. Thanks for dropping by.

I'd also like to point out that this is an **ORINGAL** ShadAmy, so Sonic won't randomly yell at Amy or become the antagonist. And Shadow will still be, well Shadow.

**Don't Eat Chao Fruit**

"Nut!" The chao ordered to its owner.

Amy Rose the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit were visiting the childish garden of little creatures called chao. Chao are little blue blobs with a basic shaped body: two arms and legs, a body to support the limbs, and an oddly shaped head like a raindrop. Chaos are around to bring joy to the others due to their baby like personality. It's almost like taking care of your own child.

"Hold up Phooey, I'm coming!" The rose hedgehog called to the neutral cerulean chao.

She ran over to the blue blob, completely forgetting about the other chao she was bathing, who unfortunately couldn't swim. Amy swiped out her infamous red and golden mallet and smashed in into the nearest cocoanut tree. The vibrations of the assault pulsed upward, causing the nut to loosen and fall into the arms of the hungry chao. It munched away happily as his owner stoked its head tenderly.

Meanwhile, Cream was playing lifeguard with her chao, Cheese, trying to save the power type chao Amy had left for her own. She jumped in the shallow water, not worrying about her feet getting wet, and moved to the drowning baby before it when under. A huge heart appeared where her floating orb was once as it cooed affectionately from her savior. The rabbit sat the chao down, away from the watery grave and sighed at the hedgehog.

"Amy…" the cream rabbit started the scold. But what was the point. Amy always had her head in the clouds and would usually pull a careless stunt like this, yet the female really didn't mean any harm. She had a big heart full of compassion, just not her priorities straight.

"Amy, you mess with Phooey so much, he's gonna be awfully spoiled when he gets older." Cheese landed on the rabbit's shoulder with a smile across his lips, happy that the rescue mission was a success. "My mommy always tells me that I should let Cheese and Chocola do stuff on their own and not always help them."

The rose hedgehog looked at the rabbit with helpless eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry Cream. But what if some terrible tragedy was to happen, I need to be here to protect Phooey."

Cream blinked twice and sweatdropped as the hedgehog continued with her pampering. Not one word she had consoled had gotten through to Amy. In one ear and out the other, she didn't even listen to what was said earlier. Now she was finally able to understand why Tails never bothered any more to tell Sonic something was a bad idea, Sonic usually drown him out.

"I told my mom I'd be home at twelve, so I have to go. Are you sure you can watch these guys by yourself?"

Amy stood up and winked. "Of course I can Cream. I have to be able to watch them so, Sonic will respect me, and we can get married and have children of our own." Hearts began to form in her jade eyes, and faint blush covered her cheeks which meant the hedgehog was in Sonic mode again.

"Um…okay Amy, if you say so. See ya around." The rabbit walked off in a small jog. "Come on Chocola, Cheese, it's time to go." She vanished out the door with the two tiny creatures followed in pursuit.

Just then Amy's stomach began to growl from starvation, snapping her out of any daydream she was having. She grasped her belly and groaned. She hadn't eaten anything since last night seeing how she skipped breakfast. The hedgehog wasn't anorexic or anything, she was just rushing that she forgot to grab an apple or toaster pastry. Now the hunger was coming back with vengeance.

Her desire for food was growing fast with nothing to eat. As thoughts about what to eat went through her head, a light bulb clicked in her mind. The beach chao garden was loaded with fruit, she could eat here.

Without wasting any more time, Amy proceeded to the same process she did with Phooey's nut in the tree and patiently waited for it to fall. When it fell, she quickly bit into its course skin followed by a rich, smooth sensation. The hedgehog began chewing the fruit with its…distinguished taste. First it was real sweet and sent a tingling feeling in your cheek and then…

Amy's eye's widened in disgust, and she immediately spit out the remaining pieces. "Eek, it's bitter!" She stuck her tongue out as repugnance sketched its way all over her face. Chao sure did have an eminent taste in their food products.

The emerald orbed girl now defiantly wanted some water to rid her taste buds of tart taste. She glanced over to the water hole in the garden but quickly dismissed the idea.

"I guess I'll just go get some food in Station Square," she said, nodding to confirm her statement. "Come on Phooey, you can come with me."

The chao quickly accepted and hopped on to its owner's head; his favorite spot to perch upon. Amy closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully at the blob that mimicked her expression. They departed from the Chao Garden and entered the old flying fortress.

"Me no like in here," the neutral chao complained as it wrinkled up its nose in dissatisfaction.

The hedgehog nodded in response. "It's so ironic that the best garden is in the creepiest place ever," the hedgehog grimaced as she stepped over some broken glass and a dismantled robot arm. "C'mon, let's hurry and get outta here."

Indeed, the beach themed garden was inhabited inside the once known EggCarrier, one of the villainous Dr. Eggman's crazed inventions. It was used to wreak havoc and destruction all over the world, but luckily, Sonic the Hedgehog stopped him like always. Now it was just a sitting hunk of junk in the middle of the forest that lies in the Mystic Ruins.

The rose hedgehog descended down the stairs and scurried to the door before she was creped out any further. If it was one thing Amy hated, it was ghost, robots, milk, scary places, really high things…well the list went on but nonetheless, she didn't like this place.

The duo emerged from the EggCarrier into the woods with a sign of relief washed all over their faces. It was the middle of the day and the weather was pretty intense so, Amy shaded her hands over her eyes to get a look around. Right or Left? Either path took you to the ladder to get to the Mystic Ruins, but which path was quicker and less dangerous?

She proceeded with the right side and did a little sightseeing of the jungle. It wasn't any different from the last time she came with Birdie. A few trees here and there and an endless supply of water travel through the ground but nothing too hard to handle if you stuck on the outside. She wouldn't dare go in the internal heart of the forest.

"I wonder if Cream is still here. She left only about five or ten minutes be…fore I…did…"Amy trailed off and held her head because a dizzy sensation was coursing through her body.

The hedgehog stumbled on her feet and caught a nearby tree before she hit the ground. Her vision became blurred and disorientated, and her head began to feel feverish. Tears filled her eyes as she sank to the ground due to the overwhelming pain, and the female clutched her stomach as her face hit the ground.

"Amy-san?" the chao cooed, worried for her master's life. "Okay are you?"

"What's hap…pening to me…" Her voice faded out and became slightly higher pitched before her world went blank.

_o_

It was a bright, sunny midday afternoon in the Mystic Ruins and there was a large, black cloud looming ahead. A heavy sigh resonated from somewhere in the trees and the birds twittered away noisily. A lone black and red hedgehog sped across the forest trails, leaving nothing but dust in the air behind. He hadn't been there long, but he was already beginning to enjoy the solitude and the calming tranquility.

He himself hadn't been doing much of anything after Black Doom's attack. He'd probably been everywhere around the world in this short month and had most likely came back to the place he would consider living. It wasn't so remote that if he ever needed anything, it would be difficult to acquire. He liked the open space in this deserted area, came him time to think and be himself. The hedgehog wasn't anti-social (okay, maybe he is), he just prefer that his business stayed his own, which was a nearly impossible task in that forsaken city.

Shadow leapt into the air a performed some somersault stunts off a series of tree to avoid getting his feet wet before landing and continuing his run. He lowed himself closer to the ground to gain speed and closed his eyes for a second to rid them of the burning feeling in his crimson orbs. In an instant, the midnight hedgehog was thrown into the air and landed in an ungraceful fight to the dirt.

Luckily, he was caught by a caution fence put up for clumsy furries like himself, before toppling, oh I don't know, a couple of thousand feet. Legs in the air, head in the earth, and back supported by the safety gate, the hedgehog was in utter shock that he, Shadow the Hedgehog, had fallen in such a careless matter. He rolled off the wall and cursed at his stupidity. When running at the speed of sound, _DON'T_ close your eyes. But the heck did he hit?

The ebony hedgehog looked at his previous path to find a clump of clothes in the trail. Great, the mighty Ultimate Lifeform had almost ended his life by tripping on some discarded clothing articles, how…pathetic. For this, Shadow himself had to sweatdrop as he dusted of any excess soil on his body. He was about to turn and leave when a small whimper invaded his ears. He looked over and saw a small pink hedgehog appear from under the clothing before retracting back in from seeing the stranger.

Although Shadow didn't see the face fully, he did see it was a child. Maybe about three or five, no older than seven. The kid had tiny rose quills that stopped short of her shoulder, but were curved at the end due to underdevelopment. She had huge jade eyes, and two bangs that rested in between them.

"Children playing games in the forest," he muttered disgustedly.

But this wasn't his concern. He twisted to leave but instead of running, he walked. The chibi watched the stranger embark from the area and bit her lip softly not wanting to be alone. Young Amy hopped from the clothes and followed the male into the forest.

After about ten minutes of walking, Shadow figured the kid would have just left to go find her parents, much to his annoyance, she did not. He would turn, the girl would hide poorly, and he'd proceeded like nothing back there. Finally fed up with it, the black hedgehog charged behind him and caught the girl by the wrist and raised her to his own eye level.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He snarled, his voice barely holding on to its usually unemotional state. Not even bothering to listen to the child's response, he noted the child held a striking identical resemblance to Amy Rose. His thoughts were cut short as he heard sniffles emitting from the creature he still was holding rather roughly. Shadow dropped the child figuring this wasn't the right way to get an answer from a little girl nor should you drop them.

The girl must have had high pain tolerance because there were tears evident in her innocent orbs, yet she refused to let them flow. She wiped away her waterworks, sniffed a few times, and placed her head down before answering, "Amelia Woze…" It was so soft and muffled; the hedgehog was forced to come on his own knees to hear. "But my mommy calls me Amy 'cause I don't likes Amelia."

"Amy Rose?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow. Wasn't Amy Rose was that girl that he ran into at Cryptic Castle? She was at least thirteen or fourteen. There is not way this is that girl, but something inside him stirred the more he looked at the chibi. The hedgehog widened his eyes when an older projection of the rose female appeared around her then vanished like it was never there. So this child really was…Amy Rose! But how did she get this way?

"Why are you this current age?"

The little hog finally looked up at her stranger shyly with inquisitive eyes, then her face twisted with bewilderment as she remained quiet. She merely shrugged her shoulders not understanding the question.

Shadow's frustration was slowly drawing to a close at the girl when in reality she was just acting upon the way her mother had taught her: Don't talk to strangers. Then Shadow remembered some wise words Maria once told him: 'It's easy to gain a child's trust, but once broken, it's hard to earn back.'

The Ultimate Lifeform took a deep breath to calm his nerves, crossed his arm, and restated the question the way a three year old would possibly understand. "How old are you?"

The chibi removed her hands from behind her back and plopped down into the ground. Now curiosity overcame Shadow this time. The girl held out all of her chubby little fingers and started counting to herself, mouthing each number and correspondingly putting up a finger with each number. From what Shadow could tell she was getting stuck after one and two.

"One…two…two…" Her face was cross with aggravation and finally, after five minutes, she looked up at Shadow helpless. "What comes aft' two?"

The raven hedgehog closed his eyes and remained silent. "…three," he answered with so much malice, yet the naïve child went unaffected.

She smiled with a look that could melt anyone's heart, except for Shadow's. "I'm two an' a half of one."

That hit it right there. The child didn't even need to count to three! Shadow rage boiled over the top, and he turned to leave for he knew what could happen if his rage got out of control.

The chibi gasped in fear as she witnessed his actions and ran after him. "Will you help me find my mommy pwheeze?"

"Not my problem kid."

"B-but I'm wost," she pleaded, this time grabbing his clenched fist gingerly, but little did she know that such a small amount of affection would trigger such an explosion. Shadow quickly snatched his arm from her grasps and knocked the young chibi back a few feet, receiving a small cry of the girl. With his free hand, the hedgehog gather up energy for a Chaos Spear attack but instantly stopped and his anger had subsided.

The smaller hedgehog had the most pitiful, sullen face he had ever perceived. Large crocodile tears whaled up in her eyes, mouth frowning slightly, and her eyes crushed and lifeless like she had just lost her best friend. She shut her eyes and ran blindly in the forest, sparkling tears straying from her green orbs.

Dumbfound by Amy, Shadow sealed his eyes and was struggling within himself to go and find the little girl. _'If I go to find her, she probably wouldn't want to look at me.' _But the child was completely defenseless and there where some pretty nasty creatures out there. He glimpsed down the path she had taken and sighed, and tore out in a light jog after the kid.

_o_

"That b-big m-m-meanie…" Amy sniffled, rubbing the tears falling out of her eyes with no avail. "I w-want my mommy…"

Chibi Amy strode along a muddy trail through a forest. The trail wound between the trunks and roots of the trees and dripping vines hung down like green nets, sometimes slapping her face and leaving grimy streaks on her pink fur. Birds screeched in the canopy overhead, but Amy paid no attention to anything except looking for her mother.

"Aw, is the little girl lost?" a voice called out from the trees startling the little chibi. It leaked of sarcasm and was awfully malevolence sounding. The hedgehog looked up to see a sliver wolf lying on a tree branch with a facial expression that matched his voice.

The girl turned to leave but met up with two golden orbs that pierced through her body and saw her fearful soul. Drool dripped from the side of his mouth, and a sly grin spread across his lips. "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to wander around a jungle?"

Amy rotated to leave these shady creatures but was cut of when the other wolf leapt form the tree, blocking the opposite path. The hedgehog's bottom lip trembled violently, and a tiny whimper jumped from her mouth. The wolves closed in further, making a circle motion like a shark before pouncing on its prey.

The carnivores crouched down low and readied themselves for the slaughter. They attacked suddenly with a burst of speed, but Amy ducked instinctively and ran into the moss covered trees with the wolves following in a dead close pursuit.

"You can run, but you can't ride runt!" the wolves called, which echoed through out forest, also reaching the ear of a certain black hedgehog.

He paused and surveyed the situation. "Gah, that girl…" He charged up his jet shoes and zoomed off in the direction he believed the sound came from.

The chibi swerved in and out of the trees which gave her an advantage being so nimble, yet she was stumbling on the uprooted logs and bushes. She rounded the corner of a stone mountain and to her dismay, toppled over the side of a cliff into a river.

The gray wolves paused hesitantly before proceeding down a safer path, skidding down the mountain side. Amy scrambled helplessly the reach the surface, which to her benefit, was at the shallow shore of the stream. The pursuers landed in the water in one piece and rushed toward the hedgehog that had made her way out the water. The first wolf increased his speed and tackled Amy down into the dirt with his padded paw against her head.

"This little pest is really starting to irk me," the other wolf complied, catching up with his partner.

"Shut up!" he barked, pushing down the female's head further into the dirt. "We caught her now so-" The creature stopped short as his was pulled into the air and was facing two fiery orbs. The hedgehog growled vociferously and showed off his sharpened teeth as he threw the sliver dog into the other.

"Back off…" he said in so much detestation that any that hear, received a chill down their spine. The chibi brought her mud covered face up and gasped at the figure kneeling down in front of her tattered body, focusing on the two wolves.

The second wolf hopped to his feet and grinned. "Two for the price of one." He squatted down and began to wagging his bushy tail. Shadow commenced to load up a full powered Chaos Spear attack, and directed Amy to stay put.

"Stop!" the first predator snarled at his friend. "Let's go."

"But-"

"Fight battles you can win! Now come on." The first wolf ran off into the forest, and the second one unwillingly followed after sneering at the hedgehogs. The leaves rustled underneath their feet as they took the hasty exit.

The Ultimate Lifeform huffed and diminished his chaos energy. "Are you ok kid?"

"No sir," the chibi stated with tears in her eyes. This caused Shadow to look back over his shoulder in shock. The child seemed to be in fine physical condition, so what was wrong? "I cut my finger, and I gots a booboo now." She held up the injured finger for him to inspect. A small trickle of blood was gushing out, but she'd live.

"You'll be fine."

That response did not sit well with the rose hedgehog. "No, it bweeding and-and-and it hurts! It's 'cause I gots no clothes…" Tears were starting to build up in her eyes again, and Shadow lowered his eyes to her and turned all the way around. It was the first time he noticed that Amy didn't have any clothes on.

He looked into the sky and frowned. Night was drawing in close, and they had to find some place to rest. Yes _they_, Shadow decided the girl could tag along considering she wouldn't last five minutes alone. He may be mean, course, and unrefined, but he did have heart at times. He also wanted to figure out why Amy Rose was in this form. He'd find Sonic and his friends later that week, to deliver to girl. He was no babysitter.

"C'mon."

Amy frowned that her cut was still opened up but followed her new found friend. The duo walked in silence, well didn't talk, for a while as they traveled to the stop in which they met earlier that day.

"What's your name Mister?" Amy asked, after she finished the song she was humming.

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Mr. Shadow saved me, so you're my hero!" she chirped grabbing his hand and entwined her fingers with his. Shadow's muscles tightened at her soft grip as he reluctantly held on. He had to remind himself this was a child that didn't know what she was doing, but what she did best: be kind. Her dirt smudged face also added a cute charm to her personality.

They finally made it back, and everything was as they had left it. Amy ran to the rags and held what looked to be a shirt up.

"Too big!" She tossed the object over her quills unto her body. The shirt sagged and loosely formed around her body and unto the ground. The hedgehog giggled and looked at Shadow for assistance.

The midnight hedgehog came a tied her shirt in a knot at the baggy bottom, up to her knees. Needless to say, it didn't look good. He would have to go buy the child an outfit as well. Amy seemed quite pleased to be covered up and started running around doing kiddy somersaults.

Shadow walked over and picked up her headband which had also fallen off in her transformation. It looked like it would fit so he called Amy over and put it on where he thought it was the last time he had seen her.

"What about shoes?" She held up her empty foot.

"You'll have to deal without them for a while."

"Can I get some gloves and a gold sparkly thingy like you have?" He figured Amy meant bracelet.

He picked up the power rings that severed as bangles of him and Amy and slipped them on her wrist. "I'll get some gloves for you later."

She smiled widely to thank him and ran of to play with a bird. Shadow sighed and thought inwardly. He really didn't want to go in Station Square right now. Maybe in a day or two but…

He snapped out of his thinking when he didn't hear chibi Rose laughing anymore. There she was standing; looking absolutely pitiful with her lip poked out and was holding her belly. Shadow stared at her with curious eyes, and she didn't even have to hear his question.

"I'm hungry…"

The charcoal hedgehog rubbed his temples, and a rather large sweatdrop formed on his head. Maybe he shoulda left her for the wolves.

**End of Chapter **

_I finally finished. Yay! Um, it'll get better, I promise so don't give up on me. Will someone please review? I'd like to know what someone thinks. And for those of you who say two year olds can't do what Amy did, I got a two year old sister who acts just like this! Anyway, have a nice day, see ya next chapter. Oh if you want to read something good, I think Metal Without a Heart, written by me, is pretty good. It's my favorite one, which by the way will be updated soon. Okay I'm done rambling. I apologize for any spelling grammar mistakes. Bye! _

**Next Chapter**-Chapter 2: Shadow, the Ultimate…Babysitter!


	2. 2: Shadow, the Ultimate Babysitter!

_Well, I guess it's safe to say Don't Eat Chao Fruit was pretty successful for its first chapter!. Thank you so much for all 24 reviews! I love you all! I'm scared this chapter isn't good so, I'm sorry. Just be prepared to read Mr. Shadow a lot. Ha, well I guess I should get on to Chapter 2! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Amy, or any other Sonic character that may be used and/or mention in this story. Please be respectful to me and my writing style and personal choice of a favorite coupling. Thanks for dropping by.

I'd also like to point out that this is an **ORINGAL** ShadAmy, so Sonic won't randomly yell at Amy or become the antagonist. And Shadow will still be, well Shadow.

**Dedication:** This chapter goes out to Platonic because without her, I doubt that I would have posted this without her reading over it, so this is for you!

**Don't Eat Chao Fruit**

The red streaked hedgehog raised his right eyebrow and glanced upwards, questioning whether he would be able to handle this task. He, the Ultimate Lifeform, could handle anything from nuclear explosions to a whole fleet of raging war crafts, but now he was becoming troubled that perhaps he truly wasn't ultimate. This might be the first challenging thing he had ever done, and for the first time in fifty years, Shadow the Hedgehog was uneasy.

"C'mon," he said, keeping his voice at a quiet demeanor. Most definitely, they would have to travel to the inner forest due to all the branches that covered over head; the sun never scorched the exotic fruit inhabited there.

Shadow turned to leave, but the chibi whimpered in a whiny tone that caused the hedgehog to look back at her with a questioning look implanted in his flaming eyes. Amy ran over to his legs and looked up at him with her adorably cute jade eyes and raised her arms over her head. Once again, the male raised his eyebrow in surprise at her action and waited just like the girl. And they both started at the other, waiting for someone to initiate an action.

"What?" he finally asked, breaking away eye contact with the child.

Chibi Rose tilted her head to the right at an angle and shut her eyes as a gleeful expression made its way across her features. "Pick up!"

"Pick up whom?" The older hedgehog wasn't exactly sure what Amy was getting at. She couldn't be talking about her. She had legs and could walk. He was nobody's delivery man.

The pink hedgehog giggled in her soprano infantile voice as she wrapped her arms around the male's left leg. "Me silly! Pick _me_ up!" Her voice carried a huge emphasis on herself.

"No," he stated simply in a monotone key. He wiggled his leg that was confined by her grip free and turned leave into the jungle.

"Please…"

"You can walk."

Amy, who was completely unsatisfied with that statement, was a bit shaken by his crude remark, so she frowned slightly and griped, "But my legs huwt, and-and my belly is hungwy, and I'm ascawed of the dawk…"

"You'll just have to deal with it."

"But…"

"No!" he barked back for the last time as his tone went sharp. He immediately regretted his short temper waning thin as he witnessed her lip poke out once again.

The tiny hedgehog bowed her head and salty tears escaped from her orbs as she dropped to the ground. The tears rushed past her cheeks and interweaved once again at the chibi's chin before dropping to the dirt with a spat. She ascended her balled-up fist to her face, and her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Shadow gently centered his index finger between his crimson eyes and shook his head with aggravation. As much abhorrence that he did have for tears, he couldn't help but feel a prick of culpability in his closed off heart. A very petite prick, but a prick nonetheless. He did cause Chibi Amy to weep because of his inability open up with anything living other than himself and that was on a rare occasion. You can't go around talking to yourself _all_ the time or you'll find yourself on a one-way trip to the mental ill home.

The hedgehog's expression softened a bit in his eyes as he released the air in his lungs and a sweatdrop found its way to his head. It's not like he hated kids, it's just they always cried, and whined and are little demons with no purpose in life but to seek and annoy. Amy came with this full package, however she was…different somehow.

Shadow walked over to the toddler and knelt down onto his right knee, drawing out his hand hesitantly. What was he afraid of? This girl couldn't do anything to him, but his dignity knew otherwise. He timidly patted his hand on her messy quills as a "soothing gesture".

The chibi felt the comfort in her friend's movements and her tears slowly began to subside and her breathing became convulsive as she attempted to stop crying. Her cheeks scarlet and tear streaked as she rubbed away the waterworks. She returned to normal, he couldn't help but notice that frown still smeared on her face.

The chibi kept her bottom lip poked out and turned away for the raven hedgehog. She was mad at that big meanie, Mr. Shadow. He wasn't very nice to her, and he wasn't her friend no more. Yet…

Amy curved to look at him once more, eyes still infuriated with hurt but her face also contorted with betrayal. "You huwt my feelings."

The one known as the Ultimate Lifeform took a step back, and the muscle in his cheek began to twitch vehemently. No way was this child actually mad at _him_. All he did was tell her to walk and now if he comprehended what the girl wanted correctly, she was waiting for an apology. No way was he, Shadow the Hedgehog, going to apologize to a two year old over something so trivial! But…as much as he hated to lose to anyone, especially to a little pink hedgehog, they weren't ever going to get anywhere and with the look she was giving him; she wasn't going to let up until he said the magic words.

'_This is absurd,'_ he thought, losing his eye contact with the little hedgehog. He swallowed all the pride he had built up over his fifty years of existence as he mumbled, "…I'm sorry…"

Young Amy's eyes flashed happily as a smile graced a way across her lips. She ran up and hugged his leg as a sign for his atonement, which made Shadow tense up on his guard again.

The child had forgiven him almost instantly without a second thought and was comfy around him as if she'd know him her whole life. Why would she give so much affection to a crude hedgehog like him that didn't deserve? He would continually put up his unbreakable barriers, yet she would always come back, determined to tear them down and awaken the true Shadow, who was pronounced dead. Why was she so trusting and innocent; so angelic and pure? And why, why was he growing attached to Amy?

He snapped out of his reverie of questions as a constant finger drove in and out of his leg. The midnight hedgehog instantly shot out and grabbed her wrist as gently as possible. "Would you stop?"

"Sorwy Mr. Shadow, but you look sad. Are you okay?"

He stood as he hoisted the chibi into the air and placed her on his right; her legs wrapped around his side, and his arm placed on her back for support. A small yawn leapt out of the little hedgehog mouth, and she laid her head down against his neck and snuggled closer to his body.

"…It's nothing," he lied, brushing off her concern as it wasn't of importance as the duo walked deeper into the forest.

_o_

The nightlife of the Mystic Ruins was anything but dull in the climax of its activities. The moon gave off its ivory glow high above, yet the shady leaves up above absorbed the light, giving the jungle a sapphire hue. Not only was it majestic but also the exotic inhabitants added to its glory.

Shadow glanced down to see why the chibi hadn't said anything since they left to find she was fast asleep. Her soft breath caressed his neck tenderly which caused him to become flushed in the cheeks. He had never had anyone ever be so close to him were he could feel their breath upon his own body, but he quickly released that thought.

Finally, the Ultimate Lifeform made it to his destination and just as he remembered, it was loaded with ripe fruit due to the lake in the vicinity. He brushed passed the food and found a pallet of soft grass then slowly put the sleeping child down, careful not to wake her. Shadow sat down next to her, preparing to lie down as well but stopped as a snivel came from Amy. The hedgehog cocked his head to the side as he found her scratching her arms.

'_Great, Amy's allergic to grass.'_

So he wouldn't hear Little Rose complaining in the morning about having a rash on her arms, Shadow picked her up as he laid down and sat her on his chest; her head on his furry patch of plush fur. He placed his hands under his quills and recorded the day's events over in his mind. His head began to clear and slumber took over almost in an instant.

Unbeknownst to the ebony male, he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

_o_

"Up!" the girl complained, her brow crossed with intolerance. Amy stood up this time and began to pounce on his chest. "Wake up!"

Two gloved hands shot out and grabbed the chibi in midair before she landed on his abdomen again. "What do you want?" he managed to breath out, winded by the current assault.

"I gots to pee," she whispered as if there where others out there. Shadow sat up and placed the little hedgehog down on the sponge-like grass, mouth slightly agape.

"Then go."

"B-but its dawk out, a-and I'm ascared 'member." Amy squirmed and shuffled her feet in the dirt, bending down a bit to keep from having an accident.

The hedgehog groaned in repugnance as he got up and looked for a proper spot for Amy to urinate, a tree. She started to jump, uncomfortable with the pressure in her lower waist.

"Hurwy Mr. Shadow!" Her voice began to get desperate with each passing second. He scoped her up in slender arms, powered up his jet style skates, and zoomed off into a well wooded area.

As they arrived in the instant they were gone, Shadow mentally slapped himself for he was sure the toddler had told him to hurry at least fifty times.

He placed her down and watched the chibi waddle to the branched plant as a confused expression spread its way over her face. Turning back to him, she raised her eyebrow to him and asked, "Whewe's the toilet?"

Shadow was unsure whether she was being serious or sarcastic, but at that moment he found himself on the ground, completely dumbstruck. Finally regaining his composure, the male answered, "Does it look like we're in a house?"

The girl just merely shrugged. "No, but that's because we're inside it wight? You don't have a house in your house do you?" Her eyes widened with wonder as she imagined her current statement. "But you can see the stars so your house don't have a roof, what do you do when it rains?"

The raven hedgehog blinked twice as he tried to register exactly what she talking about. Maybe sarcasm wasn't the best way to go with a two year old. "Amy, just go to the bathroom."

"But what about-"

"The tree," he pointed to the one she stood in front of, "is the toilet!"

"Oh," she said holding out the word for a few seconds. Then she turned back to him, eying her hero warily.

"What?" He really getting fed up that she had to go to the restroom so bad and now wanted to hold up a conversation.

"I can't pee if yous watchin' me," Amy said in a matter-o-factly way, crossing her arms as she mimicked what she had seen him do before.

Shadow huffed and turned around so the child could have her privacy. It's not as if he was going to actually watch her handle her business because that would be so wrong.

"Mr. Shadow!" the little pink hedgehog cried out after she finished what she had to do.

"What," Shadow replied back, getting really tried of her saying his name.

"I need some tissue…"

The hedgehog dropped his head and growled inwardly. He was actually glad that he himself didn't have the function of have to use the restroom. If it took all that, it wasn't worth the hassle.

_o_

When they arrived back to their resting, Amy hadn't shut up yet and Shadow was mentally recording for next time. He would take the girl to pee _BEFORE_ she fell asleep, so she would sleep through the night.

Shadow plopped down firmly on the grass and cast a Chaos Sphere attack at a stem of a fruit above him, so Chibi Rose would shut up and eat, hopefully. It swiftly fell into her arms, and she tried to munch on it the moment it popped it her hands, unsuccessfully.

"Mr. Shadow, it's too hawd for me to eats," she whined as she attempted to bite into the fruit, but once again, it was a failed endeavor. "Umm…can you bites it for me," Amy held up the fruit to him, "'cause that's what my mommy does."

The midnight hedgehog just sighed a launched another attack at the food, splitting in half as it landed back into her hands. The little chibi examined the fruit to find it was perfectly divided.

She continued to look at the fruit astonished before clapping her…um…fruit together since her hands where preoccupied. "Wow! How'd you do that Mr. Shadow?" Her eyes admirably scanning him all over causing him to smirk vaguely. "Can you teach me how to do that!"

"Maybe some other time," he stated, lying on his back again. Which was basically short for 'no'.

The rose hedgehog nodded and glance down at a food, to Shadow, and then back at her crop. "Mr. Shadow?" she questioned as she hovered over him. He opened one of his eyes so she would continue. "I have two fruits now, and I can't eat the whole thing, so you c'n have my other half okay?" She placed it on his stomach.

"…"

"I don't eats much and you ain't eats anything either, so now we both c'n eats!" The moonlight reflected off her face as she smiled at her friend.

"…No, you eat it. You need your strength."

Amy shook her head defiantly, "So do you! You're weally stwong, not like me! I don't want my friend to be hungwy!" She wrapped her arms around his head the best she could without being stabbed by a quill.

'_Yet for one so small, you seem so strong.' _He grabbed the discarded fruit and took a small chuck out of it with his mouth then swallowing. If he ate it, she would shut up right? Wrong.

Finally satisfied, the infinite bundle of joy sat down next to the male, leaning onto his side with her back. "Mr. Shadow, how come you have trees in your house?"

"I don't," he stated. "I live outside."

"Oh, cause if you want you can live with me and my mommy, if you don't has a house."

Shadow shifted a little to get more comfortable and took another bite out of his food. "…I'll think about it."

"Okay but Mr. Shadow, since you don't have a house, do that mean you gots no friends?" she inquired with her fruit spewing out her mouth.

"I…had a friend once, but that was a long time ago."

Amy oblivious to the sorrow in his voice, turned to face him with intuitive eyes. "Well, I'll be your friend now okay! S-so you can have a friend now, okay? Is that okay Mr. Shadow!"

"…Do whatever you please."

Amy moped at his lack of optimism but continued on with her barrage of questions, "How come you don't ever smile Mr. Shadow?"

"I would assume that I don't have anything to smile about."

"Why not? There are bazillions of things to smile about. The sun, the clouds, the birds, being alive, having friends-"

"Amy! Why don't you go to sleep?"

"'Cause I'm not sleepy silly!"

"Then get sleepy," he groaned, tried of playing twenty one questions.

"Okay…" she grumbled as she climbed on his stomach and plunked her head on his chest.

About five minutes later…

"Mr. Shadow?"

The midnight hedgehog was tempted not to answer, but fought the inducement and answered as calmly as possible, "What?"

"How come you don't have fun?"

'_Of all questions to ask,'_ he thought but then answered with, "Because I don't."

"Is it because you don't know how?"

Oh he knew how. Although blowing up stuff, shooting people, and the occasional arguments with Sonic, didn't seem like the kind of fun Amy was aiming at. If he had learned anything about her, it was that all of her ambitions were untainted.

"Because I c'n show you tomorrow, 'cause I want you to be happy!" Amy responded back after receiving no answer from the older male.

"Don't hold your breath," he scoffed rather bitterly.

"I wasn't Mr. Shadow, but I will if you wants." A big yawn escaped her lips and not before long she had dozed off. She nuzzled her nose deeper into his chest hair to gather warmth

"Good night Mr. Shadow…" she mumbled in her subconscious state.

He grunted at the comment and made no effort to respond back. He wouldn't get close to this child; he refused. All he had to do was make sure she stayed out of trouble for one more day and take her that blue hedgehog and be done with it. It was as simple as that, and then the scarlet orbed male could get on with his life. He would not return her affection no matter how much she was like Maria. He'd just ignore her like every other shadow he'd run into.

_o_

Shadow was never one to sleep in past dawn for he hardly rested but the current predicament had caused him to snooze until the sun was clear shining radiantly in the sky. The sunlight beamed through the trees and relaxed on his eyes which made his sleeping form stir. His eyes slowly fluttered open as his vision cleared to meet four pair of eyes.

His mind finally comprehending what his eyes were seeing, he shot up in an instant causing the duo to topple over unto the ground. As he grumbled under his breath, inquisition took over as to what Amy had found and dragged back with her.

"Yay," the hedgehog cheered, "you're finally up!" She ran up to her new found pet. "Wook Mr. Shadow, I found a doggy!" Amy held up her creature for him to him to inspect. Shadow's face faulted.

As little as he did now about earth creatures animals, that was no dog. The first clue was it did look anything like he remembered dog looked like however the blob thing did seem like it was rough around the edges. Perhaps it had been outside for a while, yet it did look spoiled. Secondly, it was too adorably cute. But whatever, he really did not want to argue right now.

"See Mr. Shadow," the ecstatic chibi continued, "Bob has wings so he c'n fly too!" The chao just looked with query eyes at his younger master and then at the raven hedgehog. With the same expression on its face, the chao once known as Phooey flew up to a tree and plucked the fruit off the branch.

The Ultimate Lifeform inwardly thought why she would name that thing Bob. Honestly…

"C'mon Mr. Shadow, let's go play in by the pond!" she exclaimed with a huge grin planted on her face. She ran off and started yanking flowers out the ground, creating a bouquet colors. Shadow on the other hand went to go sit under a tree, away from the heat. It was basically pure suicide for him to be out in the sun at this time in day.

As she continued to gather the weeds, a shimmering object caught her eye. The infant grabbed it and gasped in amazement. The red gem shone luminously in the sun and the color illuminated the shaded area.

"Ooh, wook what I found Mr. Shadow!" Amy ran up to her friend and held the emerald in his face while she cradled the daises in her arm.

'_A Chaos Emerald_?_' _

"This Time Stone wooks funny," she acknowledged, making a face by curling up her nose. "But, I want you to have it 'cause it look like your eyes. Here." The hedgehog held up the item for him to take.

Once he had, he couldn't help but stare into its features. It was hard enough to find a Chaos Emerald while looking for it but to find one unwillingly, was slim to none. It had a little dirt smudged on it, so he stood to wash it up in the pond with Little Amy in tow shortly afterwards.

Shadow plopped the emerald in the ankle deep water, and it sunk sluggishly to the bottom. But as the midnight hedgehog, that always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, bent down to retrieve the jewel, he was sent tumbling into the lake. It appears that Amy had lost her footing and fell on him which had a domino effect.

As he emerged from the watery accident, Shadow had on any look but joy. Ignorant to enraged hedgehog, Amy figured her friend wanted to play in the water with her after all, so she jumped on in as well to quickly resurface.

"That was unnecessary…" the older hedgehog said glancing at the chibi as he wiped his tray quills and water away from his eyes.

Instead of receiving a verbal response back, Amy released all the water out of her mouth in a water gun type move right into his face. If looks could kill, let's just say the pink female wouldn't be breathing anymore. To increase her "good luck", she splashed beads of the blue liquid his way.

Chibi Rose finished her assault with a sheepish grin thinking that Mr. Shadow was having fun. "Did you have fun Mr. Shadow?"

Using her method of answering, Shadow dunked her back underwater before exiting himself. Rising from the natural pool, the girl smiled at her friend and figured she had gave him too much fun, but then a thought stuck her. Where was her mom, because she would've loved this?

"Hey Mr. Shadow, where's heaven?"

Shadow walked back to his tree, mumbling uncensored words and obscene swears until her question struck him short of words. "…What?"

**End of Chapter**

_Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Well I'm glad I finally got this chapter out. I hope I'm keeping Shadow in character! I know I said I would have Metal Without A Heart updated, so I'm a compulsive liar or just a procrastinator. Either way, I apologize. Just so you all know, I update when I get responses from my readers good or bad. Also the next chapter might have action or it'll be in Chapter 4. So I see ya when I do! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Bye! _

**Next chapter**- My Special Friend, In you I Trust.


	3. 3: My Special Friend, in you I'll Trust

_I live! Um…about that like six month vanishing, I'm back. You all get Chibi Amy and Chibi Shadow pushies for being so nice and giving me 60 reviews for two chapters! You're awesome. This chapter was hard to write, and I might rewrite it depending on how you guys like it. Now you've been delayed long enough. Go read! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Amy, or any other Sonic character that may be used and/or mention in this story. Please be respectful to me and my writing style and personal choice of a favorite coupling. Thanks for dropping by.

I'd also like to point out that this is an **ORINGAL** ShadAmy, so Sonic won't randomly yell at Amy or become the antagonist. And Shadow will still be, well Shadow.

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Al for reminding me to review and ****Akemi Nyoko**** for being the first to review Chapter 2! You're all lovely!**

**Don't Eat Chao Fruit**

The air stood still again like that time 50 years ago.

"_Shadow, they're going to catch us!"_

And never in his lifetime had Shadow the Hedgehog fell short of an answer like he had now. An eerie cloud of panic rushed over his as the name of that forsaken placed dawned upon his for the first time in at least a year. Time froze in the tranquil forest, and the hedgehog was pondering if he could really be so cruel to say, 'It's a place where you go when you die.'

"_Shadow, do it for me. Give them a chance. A chance to be happy…."_

What struck him the most was the pure innocence in that question. How it rolled off her tongue like there was no knowledge of a place, such as this, that was not as pure as the name suggest. Of course the angels and yellow, plushy clouds were fine to think about if you're two and a half of one; but, how could you fantasize about a place were your dead loved ones now dwell and have left you to live in eternal damnation in a place light years away?

"_I guess I'll be seeing you in Heaven," her blue eyes barely seeable with her messy blonde hair falling over them, so the tears were concealed. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…." _

But like an unexplained power, the word finally tumbled out his lips, "…What?" It almost hurt him to talk to some so fragile about something he still had trouble dealing with.

Amy hesitated to answer, because Mr. Shadow wasn't looking at her. Had she said one of those bad words Mommy said never to say or was he mad at her for asking such a thing? Was Heaven a bad place you weren't supposed to talk about?

"Um…where's Heaven?"

Shadow stood motionless, still trapped in the coldness of time; however, his mouth was moving. "…Why?"

Amy's ears poked up from her head to gather more sound, and her face twisted up in bewilderment. What was wrong with Mr. Shadow? Maybe she should just forget about it.

Adapting to the tense mood drifting around in the air, the girl mumbled, "…Never mind, Mr. Shadow. I was just wanted to know cause that's where she say she'd be 'fore I found you." Amy lifted her tiny body out of the pool of water and shook off any excess water from her body before walking over to the older hedgehog as she embraced his leg into a sweet hug. "If Heaven is a bad grown-up place, sorry I said it. Please don't tell Mommy!"

The black hedgehog furrowed his brow in frustration and clenched his fist until they bled; he pondered how to answer the question without scattering her precious soul.

"Do you know what it means to be for something to die?"

As he waited for her reply, the male shock her of his leg and sat down against a tree in the shaded area. Amy quickly followed, not taking his behavior offensively and quickly found her way onto his lap, whether she was welcomed or not. She laid her head down on his fluffy chest fur and thought about the question.

"I had a fishy one time and-and it took a naptime on its back for a wong time and didn't moved no matter how much Is shooked her house…" she paused for a moment before adding, " But then when I woke up in the morning, my fishy was a different color, and it was awoked again!" Amy smiled as she lightly clapped her hands together to signify the completion of the story and the happy ending.

'_Well that helped,'_ the older hedgehog thought rather sardonically as the sweatdrop appeared on his head. Perhaps he could explain it since there was no use to beat around the bush, if one can't comprehend. This was becoming more complicated than the hedgehog ever intended to go. Shadow was beginning to feel the urge just to change the subject.

Shadow just sneered at the chibi's tender face, and actually found that the only reason he wouldn't straight out say 'Your mother's dead,' is because he couldn't crush a soul and make her empty inside like himself. Her emerald green orbs locked with his course crimson one's making him almost envy the love of life within her. _Almost_…

"Amy," he finally said after a few moments. The chibi popped her gaze upward toward him as to acknowledge she was paying attention. "Do you…know what angels are?" It wasn't completely fair for him not to give her a true answer but if he said it like this, maybe her curiosity would be at ease for a bit.

The child's face beamed as she released her blades of grass she was plucking out of lack of attention, and he instantly took it as a yes.

"Mommy says the angels fly in the sky," she spread her arms out in an airplane like motion and mimicked engine sounds of an airplane, "and-and they is always watchin' out for you!" She stopped for a moment and looked up at Shadow. "Is Mommy an angel too?"

Shadow shrugged but couldn't help let a small smile grace his lips. "I would assume so."

"So-so she's watchin' over me, a-and she'll be back soon?" The question was so lighthearted and spoken so freely all he could do was nod. And this seemed to please the chibi most of all.

"Has you seen an angel befowe Mr. Shadow?" Amy asked after five minutes of silence.

The raven hedgehog leaned up against the tree behind him and crossed his arms. "No." He wasn't expecting the conversation to continue for he himself wasn't big on religion. All he knew was what Maria had ever told him, and he would hold on to all he remembered as long was he could.

"Oh," she said rather gloomy as plopped her bottom on the soil. Chibi Amy's brow deepened as if she was thinking really hard, but then a smile swept it way back on her face. "Guess what Mr. Shadow?"

Not really paying attention, the male hedgehog answered instinctively, "What?"

Taking in a big helping of air, she proclaimed, "I thinks you is an angel!"

"…"

Shadow had never been one to be taking off guard by a comment but Amy sure had a knack for in because in the next second, the black hedgehog found himself and the ground intertwined with each other. He had been told he was many things, but never had he been referred to as a holy being. Well, maybe an angel of death but that isn't exactly what is called "holy".

"No," he shot down instantly before anymore ideals formed in her head about him as he dusted nonexistent dirt off him.

Too late.

"Yes-uh," she stubbornly attempted to sway his thinking, "'Cause angels are nice, and yous is nice too!"

The adjective abused hedgehog was about to open his mouth to protest when interrupted by another presence speaking in.

"I've heard the Ultimate Lifeform be described with many words before but nice seems to be an original one," an all too familiar voice rang overhead.

Shadow and Amy stood up instinctively as the voice of a new stranger presented they weren't alone. The raven colored hedgehog narrowed his eyes as the sound reminded him of one he met previously in his past, yet he couldn't match a face with it.

A shadow appeared overhead the duo, and the male scooped the younger hedgehog into his arms before jumping into the canopy of trees as the figure came crashing down in a loud thud. Still supporting Amy close to his chest with one hand, he grabbed the branch of the wooden plant and swung his body around to land safely atop it.

The sound of broken branches that were cracked among the impact of the new found stranger fell to the ground as the dust rose along with the fallen leaves off the ground.

"So nice to see-" the sarcastic greeting began, but was replaced with the sound of the man coughing rather roughly. Apparently he had breathed in some of the unsettled dust in his system, and his lungs were trying to rid him of the tainted air.

Both hedgehogs glanced at each other fairly confused as to say what was happening, and a sweat drop formed on their heads. As the hacking fit continued on, the Ultimate Lifeform leap off the branch and landed with ease unto the ground below. For once, the girl kept quiet as she peered at their attacker.

"Dr. Eggman," he addressed in his low uninterested voice as he set Amy down, who curried behind him and latched unto his leg to hide, and crossed his arms as usual. "Why don't you go ahead and drop dead of a heart attack before I come over there and kill you myself."

The dust finally cleared and the coughing subsided as a silhouette of a human body and mechanical walking legs appeared in the shadow of the trees. "Quiet hedgehog! As I was saying before, so good to see you once again, and I see that attitude of yours hadn't changed. It should have been obvious at the base that you had one of the Chaos Emeralds in your possession," the bald head shrugged his shoulders and pressed a few buttons on his mech walker, "however, it is of little consequence. Now I'll give you two options: A) Give me the emerald or B) I'll take it by force."

Shadow snorted and crouched down into an offensive fighting position. "For one to be a genius, you forgot choice C): Your death."

Eggman chortled and cracked his knuckles, "Oh I assure you Shadow, the only one who's going to be killing anyone right now is me!" His grin widened to a psychotic look. "Come forth Beta model XYZ!"

A sliver ball rolled unto the ground and stopped short with it reached its creator. The doctor pressed a cerulean knob on a remote he had pulled out earlier. The robot immediately reconstructed itself and was in its battle mode in five seconds. This model consisted of a gray and ebony coat of paint and a weapon system at glace that was a right arm with five metal claws and the left with a device unknown to Shadow at the moment; it was a huge hunk of metal with some kind of holes on it in several different places. The head was unarmed, and its eyes had sensory detectors like every good robot should have. The black hedgehog had to admit that this mech looked a lot less cartoon looking than his previous orange robots, but if this was Eggman's new project, there was nothing to worry about.

"Amy," he ordered in a composed matter, "get out the way."

The chibi looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "B-but I's scawed…."

"Look I don't want you getting injured, so go hide amongst the bushes," Amy wasn't budging. "I'll be fine, but I need you to trust me on this."

"You'll whump t-that bad guy?" her determination was just as fierce when she was two and a half of one as when she was 13.

Although he hadn't the slightest clue where this child picked up the word 'whump', it actually made him smile (which he was doing more often unbeknownst to him). "I'll beat him."

That was all Chibi Amy needed to know. She hugged his leg and ran off into the camouflage of plants while screaming, "Mr. Shadow, yous my special friend! Don't get hurt!" And for a moment as she was running, he actually thought he saw a translucent older version of Amy flash a smile and wink at him. But once again the instant he believed he saw it, it had vanished.

Now with all distractions out of the way, the red streaked hedgehog was ready to concentrate on how to beat that thing.

"So now you kidnap little girls as well?" Dr. Eggman chuckled. "Your criminal record keeps adding up."

Shadow snorted, unfazed by any false accusations by the doctor, "You're right it does, and you'll be next on it."

Before giving the mech an opportunity to have the first strike, the hedgehog jumped up into the trees once again for cover so he could try to decipher some kind of plan of attack. Of course the only real way to do that was to assault first.

Jumping down from the branch, he leaped from tree to tree as he gathered some chaos energy in the palm of his hand. "Chaos Sphere!" he cried as he launched the golden like spheres that sliced through the air like daggers.

The robot stood inert right until the chaos energy was right in its target area before putting up its left arm with the weird metal device on it to absorb the attack.

"Ha ha, Shadow! You're going to have to do better than that!" Eggman boasted.

'_Obviously,'_ Shadow thought as he paused in the branches to think. _'So that thing on its arm is a shield that will block my long-range attacks, but perhaps a frontal physical attack…'_

Trying again with little ease, the hedgehog raced down the wooden bark and boosted up his jet shoes to gain the most speed possible in the little space given. When he reached the ground, Shadow lowered his body closer to the earth and jabbed his right knee towards the slivery mech who still had his shield up.

The collision of the two erupted with an abnormal sound that vibrated through the air as did a strange unseen energy. Shadow was about to swing his body around for a counterattack when a weird dizzying sensation fell upon his body. He could hardly move let alone stand as his body toppled to the ground, almost completely hitting if he hadn't caught his own body with his arms.

'_What the heck is happening?'_ the crimson eyed hedgehog swore.

"Mr. Shadow!" a voice murmured behind him.

The midnight hedgehog felt a warm liquid flow down the side of his cheek and drip down his chin. As he touched his ear, the hedgehog winced in pain since he felt sensitivity there and the source of the bleeding.

'_I guess I underestimated this thing. It seems to manipulate sound airwaves and use them in an attack. And the reason I feel so unorthodox is because of the membrane in the ear that controls balance is the target of the sound waves which would also explain the bleeding of the ear. Eggman's really undone himself this time.' _

"Feeling a bit weak in the knees, Shadow?" the doctor asked rhetorically as the hedgehog grunted in response. "I've been thinking how you and that pestering blue hedgehog always seem to beat me, and it finally came to me: your _speed_. You have very little power that has progressed throughout the years but combined with that speed, it's a very formidable force." Eggman paused and rested his head unto his folded hands. "So if I take that speed away by making you off balanced, there's no way I can lose." Eggman sat back and chucked sinisterly but he checked this time to see if any dust was around before.

The robots right hand suddenly turned into laser firing gun and targeted straight towards the crippled hedgehog.

'_Come on body move….' _Shadow bit his bottom lip as he was trying to force his semi-paralyzed body to move.

"Initiating laser countdown in ten…nine…eight…."

Shadow struggled to get on his feet as Eggman continued to gloat; however, that robot had done some serious damage, but he wasn't down for the count. He just needed away to defeat the robot without hitting that metal part of the arm.

"Skip the countdown," the chubby scientist began after clearing his throat, "and finish him off XYZ and-" he stopped short as a hammer collided on his bald head forming a rather large knot on it.

"I'll save you Mr. Shadow!" Amy cried as she swung her hammer in a circle at the side of his head. "Bob, gets him!" The chao immediately obeyed its younger master as it jumped from bush and began pulling the attacker by his bushy beard.

The robot turned around and was alarmed to find his master being harassed by a toddler and a chao, as was Shadow who was more shocked that he had been saved by little Chibi Amy and her "dog".

"XYZ, come this, ouch, moment to, stop that, rid me of these pest!" Eggman cried frantically as the hammer kept slamming against his unprotected head. He recklessly began waving his arms in the air to try and swat them away, yet the child and pet kept jumping out them way and bopping him on the head.

"Countdown aborted," the robot spoke in its dry mechanical voice. It started up its jet booster on its back and fled to go assist its creator.

"Yous leave Mr. Shadow alone!" she huffed in between swings at his head. "Hiya!"

In one scope of his reconstructed hand, the metal mech snatched up Amy and the newly named Phooey and squeezed them into a death hold.

"Me stuck!" Phooey cried as struggling only made the hold tighter.

"Ah, Mr. Shadow welp me!" Little Rose whimpered as her tiny Piko Piko Hammer fell to the ground.

"Ho ho ho!" the bruised Eggman hooted in laughter with his nose in the air. "Yes Shadow, come save…them? Where did he go?!" The doctor hit his hands against mechanical walker in frustration.

The robot began scanning the forest for the hedgehog, but he found nothing. Not even a second later, the metal creation was rammed in the chest by a black blur; his whole arm crashing into its body and yanking out any electrical wires it had passed before disappearing again.

"Alert, 50 damage to the chest plate!"

The blur came up from the front, so the robot swung with it free arm, yet it missed as the hedgehog vanished and reappeared at its right arm and ripped it off before making a hasty exit. Shadow emerged once more and did a rounding kick right at XYZ's head and twisted it so roughly the robot fell back as it released its captives.

"Critical damage! Critical damage! Abort! Abort! Error…error…." It voice slowing down immensely before it finally faded out.

"Grr…" Eggman gritted his teeth as Shadow materialized in front of him. "You shouldn't have been able to achieve such speeds with the sound wave effected you."

"With this," the Ultimate Lifeform held up the ruby emerald and smirked, "I didn't need speed."

"It was just a prototype, so you got off lucky today. I'll be back." And with that, the good doctor teleported out of the Mystic Ruins.

"Mr. Shadow," Amy exclaimed on her approach to the male hedgehog from her chao's arm in the air, "yous s-so cool!" She jumped down and landed in his arms. "Y-you whumped ole fat man good! A-and me and Bob whumped him too, right Mr. Shadow?"

"Hn," he simply replied, not ready for her talking once again. Her chao gave a sat in its favorite spot upon her head.

The rose hedgehog looked down and started poking at his fur. "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Shadow," she said shyly as she reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The black hedgehog's face turned scarlet all over as he stared at the little girl before him. Never had he received a kiss before not even from Maria. It was supposed to be a sign of affection but never did he think that he, Shadow the Hedgehog, would feel so taken back by a mere act of fondness. It made him feel…good, for the lack of a better word.

Amy scrunched up her nose in confusion and concern. "Yous okay Mr. Shadow? Your face is all red. Did the bad thing huwt you?" She placed her tiny hand on his cheek where she had kissed him earlier and where some dried blood had leaked.

Shadow grabbed her gloveless hand away from his face but kept holding it as he looked away. "I'm fine." His cheeks still a light hue of red.

"Mr. Shadow, I do twust you."

Shadow looked down at her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Amy sighed and smiled, "'Member when that bad guy was here, yous say, 'I need you to truwt me on this,' and I wants yous to know I truwt you 'cause yours my special friend!"

The raven hedgehog was shocked. He hadn't even realized he had said it, but I guess he trusted her too considering he would have never brought her along if he didn't. "As do I." Shadow shifted her weight some and looked in the sky. _'Midday….'_ he said inwardly but then he spoke, "We better get going."

"Where is we going?"

"Station Square."

**End of Chapter **

_Oh look I finally decided to update. I'm so terrible. I brought the Shadow the Hedgehog game recently and I have to say, when Shadow was gloating he reminded me of Sonic! That ain't cool, but other than that, the game is pretty enjoyable. Especially when the cops are like they killed Bob! Not to say I don't like Sonic's personality, because I do, just not for Shadow-kun! Speaking of my Sonic-chan, he will be in the next chapter because he is so awesome. And do not worry; this ain't a Shadow, Amy, and Sonic love triangle. Um… go my profile; I have sad news for all my Metal Without a Heart fans. I won't leave you all hanging for an update like that again. Sorry._

_Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year of 2007! _

**Next Chapter:**Chapter 4: I am Nobody's Dad!


	4. 4: I'm Nobody's Dad!

_Sorry for the wait. But I'm here and her is the story. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope I won't disappoint but this is more of a transition chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. PM me if you have any suggestions for next chapter!_

Summary:** WARNING:** Chao fruit should not be eaten by any other species but chao. Extreme caution when using. Can cause specimen to become of younger toddler age without cure. Too bad for Amy, chao fruit doesn't come with this label. ShadAmy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Amy, or any other Sonic character that may be used and/or mention in this story. Please be respectful to me and my writing style and personal choice of a favorite coupling. Thanks for dropping by.

I'd also like to point out that this is an **ORINGAL** ShadAmy, so Sonic won't randomly yell at Amy or become the antagonist. And Shadow will still be, well Shadow.

**Dedication: This chapter is for everyone who has reviewed or read this! Let me know if you have any request for a new one-shot!**

**Don't Eat Chao Fruit**

Shadow's detestation for the city was more than he could handle.

Of course that was putting it lightly since he, Shadow the Hedgehog, actually avoided Station Square more than what was considered normal. It was too hectic of a place to be summed up in a simple sentence. For one, the people were so ignorant; it made him disgusted. The terror evident in their course eyes and the hushed murmuring as he strolled down the street was enough to show him he wasn't wanted here, even if he didn't care what others thought. And then all the noise…well he didn't want to started on that.

To get straight to the point, to evade going to that forsaken city right away, he wouldn't walk nor use Chaos Control; he'd ride the train.

o

Shadow himself had never ridden on a train or any other vehicle before. Unless you count the time he was forced to be transported down to Earth in a capsule launched by Maria. However that was to save him for another hour before being locked away for 50 years. Perhaps he had ridden in a car when that transported him to Prison Island.

Speaking of cars, it was that time when he was traveling with Rouge and Omega that they had to "drive" the car. But that wasn't really riding in the automobile considering he had to serve as the wheel while Omega aimlessly drove around, and the bat just sat on the roof and laughed. Although he'd never admit it, the hedgehog was sore and avoided any spinning attacks for a week after that experience.

The train station wasn't heavily packed, but it was more people than he expected. Now with Westpolis out of commission, more people must be commuting between Station Square, Eastpolis, and the Mystic Ruins. Shadow just continued on his way through the station. He was already feeling eyes bore into his head and murmurs from other strangers. Chibi Rose was just gaping at the size of the building and all it contents.

"Ooh, wook at all the peoples, Mr. Shadow," she said in amazement.

Shadow thoughtfully absorbed this information. Maybe the city she came from was more rural than urban. The way Shadow liked it.

The raven hedgehog shook his head absentmindedly as he read the schedule for train arrivals. _'The next one for Station Square is at 1:17 pm,' _he flicked his eyes to the digital clock above; it read 1:10._ 'Seven minutes to board.' _So they had made really good timing. The hedgehog proceeded to read the rest of the chart. _'Arrival time: 3:17 pm._'

Shadow's face faulted.

_It's a two hour ride….'_

He could keep still for longer than two hours but for a child to be put in such a position, was a cruel and unusual punishment. Maybe he should just suck it up and just teleport to the city.

"Oh!" Amy gasped in adoration as a sliver train sped its way into the station before making a hasty stop. "Mr. Shadow, does we gets to wide in the choo choo twain?! Can we goes?" Her eyes gazed into his so expectantly and bright, he couldn't even listen to the second thought raiding in his mind. Now he couldn't say no because the chibi was too excited to even pay attention if he declined the request.

'_Great…'_ Shadow sighed before nodding to answer the child's pleading request.

"Yay!" she cheered merrily and started mimicking the train sounds as the male descended the stairs to the boarding station.

"Tickets please, sir," The man, who was obviously doing his job, asked formally with a fake friendly smile plastered on his face. Evidently, it was an unwanted job for the contrasting difference in the sound of his voice than on the look upon his face. Shadow cut his eyes in the direction of the man, who instantly froze in fear, as he saw who he was contending with.

Shadow scoffed smugly and kept going to the train. _'It seems people still know my name from the Westpolis incident a few months ago.'_ Although he had nothing to do with it, people always seemed to link his name with those black aliens and destruction.

Chibi Rose, oblivious to confrontation, peeked over her friend's shoulder and smiled warmly, "Bye Mister!" she called and waved as the black hedgehog proceeded to their destination.

As to duo stepped onto the train, Shadow sweatdropped at scene. The train was nearly crowded with people and there was only one seat left next to an elderly lady. Amy wiggled free from his grip and zoomed over to the empty seat with her chao, Bob, in tow.

"Here," she ordered as Shadow approached her side, "yous can sit right there." She pointed to the area beside her.

The Ultimate Lifeform raised an eyebrow at Amy's antics for about a quarter of a second before placing himself in his "reserved" area.

"The trip to Station Square will now begin," a voice on the intercom boomed. "Please remain seated and calm at all time. Thank you and enjoy your trip."

The train's doors closed shut, and it began to slowly set off. Shadow turned his gaze to the apprehensive eyes that bored into the back of his figure. The mixture of furries and human instantly glanced else where when he finally rotated to meet them.

"Idiots," he murmured as he turn back to face Amy who had planted herself and the neutral chao on his lap. He groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

"She's precious," the woman next to them spoke causing Amy and Shadow to both turn their attention to her. Evidently, she didn't know him of or didn't recognize him at her old age. "How old is she?"

The raven hedgehog wasn't in the mood for a conversation so he curtly answered, "Two."

"And an' a half of one," Amy added in a matter-of-factly fashion.

"Two and a half," he corrected, just so the infantile hedgehog would leave him alone about it.

The girl crossed her arms like she had seen him do many of times. "Of one," she finished smiling.

The older lady winkled her nose in delight, "And quite smart as well." She watched as Amy placed her face against the window and gasped at the ocean view below them.

"Wook Bob, wook at the pretty water!" the child gaped to her chao pet, who cooed in agreement.

The woman took one more peek at Amy before directing her full attention to the older male. "She's rather talkative, but you hardly say more than what's necessary."

Shadow lifted his eyebrow in bewilderment, _'What is she getting at?' _

"She must take after her mother," The lady said causing him to merely nod. He didn't even know what Amy's mother looked like nor did he care. He just wished she'd shut up.

"First stop: Eastpolis," the intercom rung. "Please take all of your belonging and proceed to exit the train in a quick and orderly manner. Please come again."

The female stood and grabbed her belongings. "Well you and your daughter take care, sir," She called out over her shoulder as she exited the train. At hercomment, the disoriented hedgehog almost lost his reserved composure. Almost…

After a brief second of recovering, the train continued on with fewer passengers, making the train a quieter place. Shadow just glimpsed over toward his "daughter" and sighed. He and Amy looked nothing alike, but now he understood the mother comment. He really needed to find that blue hedgehog and soon. He didn't want people going around thinking he was a father because that would bring issues on his behalf. More than he needed anyway.

"Mr. Shadow," the girl called to him, "I'm sleepy."

The crimson streaked male nearly snorted at her words. She stayed up half of the night talking and then woke up who knows how earlier. He was beginning to wonder if she ever stayed rested for long.

"Then go to sleep." Although, he actually didn't have to reply since Amelia took it upon herself to lay her head back on his chest, a place he believed she was become quite fond of. His plushy fur was a nice pillow, yet he didn't want her to go around thinking she could lay on it.

Shadow turned his attention to the window and looked at the lush green meadows surrounded by sparkling blue water in the far off distance. It was relaxing enough for his to set his head back against the seat and enjoy the view.

"Mr. Shadow," Little Rose mumbled softly, "I'm wlad yous here with me…" She cut off her sentence as her mind slipped into her dream world.

The Ultimate Lifeform was taken back by this proclamation. Not because she had said it at this given moment, but almost in a déjà vu sense, when he saw he last at Cryptic Castle.

"_Ah Shadow, I'm so glad you're here," she said running up to him after he had bust down the door behind her. He was on a mission to find the Chaos Emerald hidden amongst this base._

"_Cream wandered somewhere into this creepy castle, and she hasn't come back yet. Can you please help me find her?"_

_Amy Rose. She hadn't changed since the last time he saw her. She had grown a little taller but still wore the same outfit. He was curious to why she was glad to see him of all people. They weren't friends and never held a conversation longer than a few seconds. Perhaps she saw him as one or maybe just an acquaintance. _

_Shadow merely brushed pasted her and continued to the other locked door in front of them. "I have no time for such things. I have to find the Chaos Emerald." _

_He was about to move on when a gloved hand shot out and grasped his forearm firmly but not enough that couldn't break free without much trouble. He turned to face her by peering over his shoulder._

"_I know I'm not anyone's ideal choice of a companion because I'm not strong," she paused to slowly catch his gaze which she immediately regretted. His eyes were so cold; it was quite intimating but she proceeded, "like you. But I can help you find what you're looking for if you just help me…"_

_What use would she be by following him around? It was too troublesome but when he caught a glimpse into her eyes, he saw she was deeply distressed for her friend. He also noted how her free fist was balled tight as she spoke. She too was nervous to be around him. Like everyone else._

"_Do what you want, but don't expect me to wait or watch over you. That's on you." Shadow jerked his arm away from her grip and proceeded to the nearest door._

_Amy, taken back by the tone he had used, nodded to show she understood the harsh rule. Never had anyone spoken to her in that tone and it took a lot not to bark back at him to have some manners once in a while. But he was helping her so it wouldn't be right to do that._

_Shadow bust opened the door with just a few attempts as Amy approached. She was rather flabbergasted at how easily the door fell at his mercy. Her Piko Piko Hammer had nothing on him._

"_Wow," Amy breathed out but mainly to herself._

_The Ultimate Lifeform nodded in satisfaction and took off into the infiltrated castle. The pink hedgehog noticed he wasn't going as fast as he could have and smiled at this. This was a luxury Sonic never cared to do when she was with him. She took off behind him finding it still difficult to run after him, but it wasn't too bad until they reached a dead end._

"_You've got to be kidding me!" Amy cried in frustration. There were no wall to break or secret switches since the next part of the castle was quite to distance away. The only way to get across was to swing on the hand rail glider._

_Shadow grabbed hold of the bar and was about to go when a screamed in protest._

"_Wait, if you go, how will I get across?" _

_That was a good question because it never crossed his mind. He let go of the bar and turned to face her; his eyes traveling the ground in thought before looking at her. _

"_You'll have to ride on my back," Shadow finally said, although they both knew it would come to this neither one wanted to admit it._

"_R-right," the rose hedgehog said before approaching him from behind. _

_She placed her hands on his shoulders and hopped onto his back. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as did her arms to his neck. Shadow positioned his own hands near her upper thigh to shift her weight some; however, he was careful not to go too high up her leg. It was bad enough she was wearing a dress._

_The hedgehog mumbled a 'Hold on tight,' before pushing off the ground and being propelled by the bar and gravity. As much as Amy wanted to scream, she compelled herself from doing it because Shadow probably wouldn't appreciate it very much, so she just buried her face in his neck and waited for the ride to end. _

_It was over as soon as it started to Amy's relief, but as soon as they reached the other side and Amy brought her head up, her eyes met face to face with yellow and crimson ones, sharp teeth, and a wicked smile The creature grinned even harder, if it was possible, and let out a sinister screech. _

_The pink hedgehog yelped in surprise and judging by how the black hedgehog stepped back showed that the creature had equally started him. The duo stumble back, almost falling over the ledge they had recently crossed. _

"_Ah! It's a ghost!" The rose hedgehog cried and clutched onto other hedgehog in front of her._

_The mischievous ghost stuck its tongue out, feeling it did its duty to scare the intruders, before vanishing without a trace. The two hedgehogs looked at each other for a second dumbfounded by the ghost._

"_Ugh, I can't stand ghost!" Amy exclaimed before adding a light giggle afterwards. "Your face was priceless, Shadow." _

_The Ultimate Lifeform scoffed at her remark, but he was smirking inwardly. "It was…unexpected," he said in his usual low voice after standing up from the ground._

_Amy nodded and laughed a bit before standing up as well. "I guess we need to be a bit more alert, huh?"_

_Shadow merely looked at her and shrugged his shoulders not wanting to speak unless it was necessary. He began running to continue looking for the Chaos Emerald and whom ever the rose hedgehog was searching for as well._

_The female just smiled before following suit behind him._

"Next stop: Station Square," the intercom boomed, snapping him out of his reverie.

He turned his head to peer out the window. The blue ocean was no longer visible since the city buildings now blocked the way. The hedgehog sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They were here.

_o_

After unloading the vehicle, Shadow gazed around the city for a place to shop so he could exit the city as quickly as possible. He absentmindedly held Amy close to his upper half as she complained of still being tired. Now normally he would have protested, but for some reason, he felt complied to it anyway. Although he knew why, he'd never admit that he was growing more and more attached to the child every moment they spent together.

The city was bustling with life as usual; however, most people paid Shadow no attention with was fine with him. The streets weren't as packed as the last time he ventured in the city, yet they weren't that empty.

He aimlessly walked around trying to locate a store that he waltz right in and get what he needed, but judging by how Amy dressed as a teen, he'd have to spend a little more than what he'd ever consider necessary, especially on clothing.

Finally after 20 minutes of searching, he found a decent store that caught his attention and went into the building. The store was called 'Toddlers R We!' which he thought was completely ridiculous but then again, it was just a corner store owned by some average person…

"Welcome, welcome to 'Toddlers R We!" the man exclaimed as soon as they stepped though the door. It was enough to make the Ultimate Lifeform almost lose composure; however, it was enough to wake Amy up half startled. Shadow cut a annoyed look at the man as it when unnoticed.

"Is there anything I can help you with today, sir? The skinny man proceeded to start asking the friendly question just like instructed when he received the job.

Shadow's eyes wandered around the store while the man continued to rant about particular items on sell it and stuff. The shelves had a little bit more than average items on them, from casual jeans to the bright gaudy dresses that clashed with the soft cerulean wallpaper.

"I'm looking for some clothes for my…" Shadow stopped mid-sentence to deicide what he should call Amy. Certainly not his own. Maybe a friend's offspring…

"For your…daughter?" the man asked as he looked at the child with mild amusement. The child looked as if she just can off the streets with that oversized shirt on. He'd have to do something about that. "Of course right this way."

Shadow was about to protest as the skinny business man drug him to the back of the store but all he did was sigh. It wasn't worth the explanation. He could see now in it head, but would anyone actually believe him if he said he found wondering around the forest but she 10 years younger than the last time he saw her? Meh, probably not…

"Okay now she looks to be about a five or a six so here is a dress I think will look good on her. If it fits, I can gather some more things for you and you can be on your way, sir." The guy held out a white dress with crimson outlining and a matching heart on the bottom right. The hedgehog took the clothing articles and went into a fitting room. After a few moments, they reemerged with Amy fully dressed and like the store clerk said it look really cute on her. The rose hedgehog seemed to agree as well as she would spin around constantly to feel the air on her legs as her dress lifted in the air.

"Oh, that fits perfectly," the clerk mentioned as he reappeared with a bundle load of clothing in his arms. "Now, here are the shoes and socks that go with it and some other outfits I'm sure will be interested in as well. I even brought some accessories that go with each outfit. And if you need anything, I'll be at the front counter."

The male sighed feeling that this was more work than it was worth but seeing the look on the chibi's face made him feel warmth in his heart. He'd buy her a couple of things in then he'd drop her off to that blue hedgehog and be on his way. He returned his gaze back on the clothing and his eye began to twitch. He just wanted to get out of here.

o

The duo finally came out of the building with one looking extremely satisfied with her new outfit and the other rather frustrated with how much he had to spend on her. The girl jumped around in her new shiny red shoes and matching hair bow as she spun around in her white dress. She even had matching gold bracelet rings like Mr. Shadow did and new bouncy ball the guy gave her for being one of the better customers.

"Thank you, Mr. Shadow!" she beamed smiling at him with her eyes closed. He knew was a genuine smile that only she gave when she was truly happy.

Shadow merely nodded as he mentally checked off that task in his head.

Now that step one was out the way, it was time to find Sonic but that could be pretty hard to do. If it was one thing he new about the hedgehog, it was that he was a free spirit. He stopped walking when his eyes came across a map that could help him study a way to get out of here.

Preoccupied with his own thing, he forgot about Chibi Amy momentarily as she began to bounce the ball and catch it and continue this process until the ball accidentally hit her foot and bounced off in a completely different direction.

"Oh no!" the infantile hedgehog cried, and she instantly bounded after her ball.

The toy made good distance separating her from her guardian as she continued in pursuit. Every time she'd get to almost catching it, a random person would nonchalantly kick it out the way and go about their own business. Now others would see the child, they just didn't bother to find out whose kid it was.

"I gots you!" she said after traveling a good distance out the way; she caught her ball! But to her dismay someone roughly shoved her making her ball fly loose out of her hands and into the dangerous street.

"No come back!" she said as she got up and rushed into the street in front of her not thinking about the dangers that lay ahead.

o

'_So if I head down this street and keep straight I can reach the outskirts of the…'_ Suddenly his mind stopped. He did hear any laughter or tiny footsteps or feel her presence anymore. He whipped his body around and found that she was gone.

Where could she have gone in such a short time? How did she get away? How could he let her slip away that easily? He was supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform and he couldn't even keep his eye out on a child.

He was about to begin running after her but which way to go. She could have gone any direction and she was so tiny, it would be tough to find her in the crowd. He frantically scanned the area but to no avail did he see that mop of pink fur.

His heart was racing like GUN was on his tail of something. Like that time, Maria was killed. He couldn't lose her. He had to find her.

He _had_ to, and he had to NOW!

o

Amy ran into the busy street her mind dead set on retrieving her ball. Luckily at the moment, no cars were in that area. Her toy finally slowed to where her tiny little legs could catch up to it and picked it up.

"Yous silly ball, I gots you again!" she giggled smiling. But her words were cut short as the sound of a speeding car shot her out of her talk with the ball as its horn blared for her to move out the way.

Her body froze up in an instant, and her mind told her to move but her body was paralyzed with fear and refused to move. She instinctively closed her eyes and screamed as she clenched onto her ball tighter.

The car slammed on brakes trying to avoid hitting the child. The sound of the brakes on the hard asphalt caught everyone's attention at the situation occurring. All the people gasped in horror as the car was just inch away from the chibi's body and then all of a sudden, she disappeared.

The sliver car came to a complete stop, and the driver, as were the people on the street, were baffled as to where the child went. But their answer was soon given to them as everyone spotted a familiar blue hedgehog standing on the side of the street with the trembling girl in the street. It was no one other than the world renowned hero: Sonic the Hedgehog.

The some of the crowd explored in cheers while other nodded in satiation before continuing in their way, back their own selfish lives. There were scattered 'GO SONIC!' calls and 'YOU THE MAN!' and as soon as it started, it was over.

The hedgehog smirked to himself seeing that he got here just in time or that could have been fatal.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the little girl in his arms.

The younger girl peaked her eye open and looked around, baffled about how she got out of the street. She looked up to meet the face of a young teen hedgehog about 15 or 16. He grinned at her cute features and she shyly returned it as well.

The cerulean hedgehog set her down gently and shook his head, "You need to be more careful. You shouldn't be playing around in the street like that." He said as he quoted what he usually says to most children who he ends up saving.

Amy bowed her head in guilt and mumbled, "I sorwy….um…," She looked up at him as that confused look came back into her green orbs, "what's your name?"

Sonic almost fell to the ground after hearing that. Everybody knew who he was…or at least he thought. There isn't but one blue hedgehog on this planet, that he knew of, that save the world and all. Maybe he wasn't all that famous. Oh well…

"Well, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog," he replied as he ran his fingers through his quills. "What's your name and where is your mother?"

"Um…my name is Amelia but…" The hedgehog stopped listening when he noticed she really, REALLY looked a lot like Amy Rose. They even had the same name…almost. But of course, that couldn't be Amy because she was only 10 years to young. But it was almost like looking at a splitting image of her. It was like one of those scientific movies, about clones in stuff…

"…and yous looks like Mr. Shadow. Is you his brother?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say Mr. Shadow?" He waited for the girl to nod in affirmative. "Is he a black hedgehog with red eyes?"

"Un uh. Does you know him?"

"Yeah, but how do you know him?"

"Well," she said slowly, "he's my angel, just like Mommy!"

"…" Sonic stared at her for the longest time to see if she was joking but her smile never faltered. Then he burst out laughing so hard he almost hit the floor. Amy just cocked her head to the side and wondered what was so funny.

'There's no way we're talking about the same person. Shadow the Hedgehog, an angel?! That's just too funny!'

"What are you laughing about Hedgehog?" a cold voice replied from in front of him.

And there in front of him was Shadow the Hedgehog. THE Shadow the Hedgehog. The one everyone knew about and apparently, the one little Amelia was talking about too. It was enough to make him choke on his laughter and stifle another that wanted to start.

"Mr. Shadow!" Amy cried, turning to run towards him. She tackled his legs into a hug and looked up at him smiling. "Mr. Sonic saved me!"

"It was nothing really," the blue hedgehog stepped in before the stoic Shadow said anything.

"So…," the Station Square hero started as he walked closer to the two hedgehogs, "what brings you here? I just got back myself."

Shadow merely grunted and pointed down to the infantile chibi on his leg. Sonic followed his gaze to the young girl and raised one eyebrow. "Who is she?"

The raven hedgehog opened his mouth to answer when Sonic cut him off, "Oh! Let me guess."

Shadow rolled his ruby orbs but allowed him to play his childish game. He smirked inwardly as he thought what his face would look like once found out who it truly was.

Sonic placed his gloved hand on his chin and looked up in thought. This allowed Shadow to study just what the blue hedgehog had on. He wore green sunshades on his head and his usual white gloved hands where replaced with fingerless brown gloves and matching brown shoes. He looked like he just came from the desert or something…

"I got it!" Sonic said, breaking Shadow out of his thoughts. "This is…your child!"

Shadow's eyebrow twitched and Sonic stood there nodding with his new found revelation. "But quite frankly, I didn't even know you could have children being an android and all. So who's the mother?"

"…This is not my child…"

Sonic merely disregarded his comment and kept on rambling. Maybe his question was rhetorical. "…but she looks like-" Sonic stopped in mid-sentence and smiled slyly. "You and Amy…did that?" he asked leaning closer.

Shadow backed up, his cheeks burning with this false accusation. One could not tell whether this was from embarrassment or anger, but in the next moment, Sonic was laying on the ground with a huge bump on his head.

'_He deserved that…'_ Shadow though inwardly. '_He got too close.'_

"Ah geez, what was that for?!" Sonic shouted, holding his bruised head.

Shadow just smirked and turned away. Amy was a little more kind to the situation.

"Is you okay, Mr. Sonic?" she said, rubbing his sore spot.

Sonic chuckled lightly before picking himself up, "Yeah, I got a hard head and besides, he didn't hit me that hard."

"It still hurt though…" he added under his breath.

Amy turned and crossed her arm at the black hedgehog, "Mr. Shadow, you gots to say sorwy to Mr. Sonic for hitting him."

"…No…"

"But that was mean!"

"No."

Sonic just stood back amused as this child ordered the Ultimate Lifeform around. Where was a camera when you needed it?

"But…but…yous gotta…or-" Amy said in between sniffles.

Shadow muttered something under his breath because he knew where this was going. He sighed before facing Sonic and mumbling, "…Sorry…"

The blue hedgehog's mouth dropped the ground. Never in his life did he ever think he would see Shadow the Hedgehog subject to anyone, but definitely not a little chibi!

Sonic instantly shot a hand out over his mouth before Shadow could see his grin but he knew it was in vain. The ebony hedgehog cut his eyes at him, daring him to make a sound, which he didn't. And it was hard not to!

Amy just smiled and continued, "Nows you gots to give him a big hug!" she threw her arms wide to emphasize she meant big.

Sonic looked at Shadow with amusement dancing his eyes as he looked at Little Rose with cold hate in his red orbs. The girl when unaffected by this though.

'_She's pretty good…'_ Sonic thought smugly.

"Rose…" Shadow growled deeply.

But before he finished his sentence Sonic pounced on him with a quick hug before jumping back so Shadow couldn't kill him. "It's okay, Shadow. I'll forgive you this time." He had to resist the urge to laugh so bad his lungs were almost burning.

If looks could kill…

**10 minutes later**

Sonic cleared his throat with a smile plastered all over his face. "Okay, I'm sorry. I forget that I can't touch the great Shadow the Hedgehog. But who's the kid?"

Shadow still clearly upset about what just happened crossed him arms and answered, "Amy Rose."

"No, for real, who is it?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Shadow scuffed.

Sonic was at a lost of words. No way that could be…but it HAD to be because Shadow isn't the type to joke around.

"But how…? Why is she so little?"

"I found her like this yesterday in the forest south of the Mystic Ruins."

"But are you sure it her?" Sonic asked incredulously.

Sonic looked down at the girl and her pet in her arms that seemed to come out of no where. He hadn't noticed it before. "Hey, is that a chao?"

No one answered because they didn't know what he was talking about. He really had a short attention span to be 15. "Hey, I know you. You're Phooey, Amy's chao!"

The chao in question looked up and turned its head in confusion before nodding. So this was Amy.

"So…what are you going to do about it?" Sonic asked.

"I was hoping you knew."

The blue hedgehog shook his head and pondered for a moment. "I bet Tails will know what to do. He knows how to do this type of stuff. His workshop is in the Mystic Ruins. C'mon, let's go!"

Sonic was about to take off when a question rose in his mind. "Do you want me to get her?"

Shadow scooped Amy up in his arms and shook his head. Sonic chuckled as a joke came to his head but he quickly dismissed it.

"Then let's get going!"

**End of Chapter**

_Yay, it finally over! It seems like this has been sitting here for like ever! But yeah, it was so fun writing this chapter. So anyway, I'll update again. Whenever I can, hopefully it won't take a year this time! Ha ha, until we meet again! Review!_

**Next Chapter- **Chapter 5: Fun Time With Chibi Rose!


End file.
